


The Song of the World

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Flash Fic Wednesday [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Flash Fic, Flash fic Wednesday, Flashficwed, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: Fran left the woods and it lead her to new discoveries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one shot, because I wanted moar FFXII and Flash Fic Wed was the best option to do so. 
> 
> I of course do not own FFXII,
> 
> Enjoy!

It came slowly, the loss.

The loss of smell and hearing, over the years. Fran had not felt the desire to return to Eruyt village, she had made her choice after all. A lifetime of solitude in exchange of this so-called freedom… this freedom she had longed for, and that cherished above all else.

Even if by Viera standards she was no longer kin, the humes would never stop looking at her like she had stepped out of a story book. Fran was in-between, and as years went by, she searched and searched for something that would make her freedom sparkle with life.

She could not hear nor smell anymore, yet the mist was as strong as ever, flowing through her body, still linking her to her past.

Yet she learned to listen to something that was not a wood, and she learned to smell the outside world. Fear and pride on humes’ skin, the strong smell of emotions and the sounds of ambition. Where she came from there had only been the stillness of a cyclic life, here the world was caught in a constant movement. Fran could not decipher the trembling of leaves and the tremor of the woods like she once could, and it was a lonely existence.

The fluttering of too short lives made it all up for it

In Archades, in Balfonheim and Bhujerba, people were living and talking around Fran, meaningless. She looked. She listened… Fran realised she had made the right choice, when at last, ever changing, the song of the Outside World weaved itself around her, through her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to leave a kudo or comment!


End file.
